


Out In The Open

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Hermione's Haven, Drabble, F/M, Femslash, Fluff, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2019, Meet the Family, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Werewolf Lavender Brown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione takes Lavender home to meet her parents.





	Out In The Open

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven's Bingo 2019 for my free square.
> 
> Many thanks to gaeilgerua for looking this over.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"Hermione, relax," her girlfriend said, reaching out and taking Hermione's hand. She squeezed it lightly as they two waited for their suitcases to arrive in the baggage claim.

"I'm trying," Hermione said, blushing as she glanced at Lavender. She sighed. "I'm just nervous, that's all." The two of them had flown to Melbourne, Australia, where her parents now currently resided. She was going to introduce her parents to Lavender, her girlfriend of six months.

"Why?" Lavender asked. "Are you afraid of what they'll think of me?"

"No," Hermione answered, shaking her head. "They'll like you." To be honest, Hermione wasn't quite sure why she was worried.

The two of them had fallen together quite suddenly and unexpectedly. After Lavender had been seriously injured by Greyback, she had been confined to a bed at St. Mungo's. Hermione had visited her mostly out of guilt, but after a few visits, she got to actually know Lavender. The more she spoke with Lavender, the more she realised that she wasn't just a ditsy blonde who only cared about kissing boys.

The two of them had grown closer, and one day, they kissed. From that moment on, they had been a couple. It had been a difficult road so far, as many people in the wizarding community still held prejudice against werewolves – which Lavender was.

"There's our bags!" Lavender exclaimed excitedly. "Let me grab them."

Hermione watched, laughing quietly as Lavender got both of their suitcases from the moving rail. Lavender didn’t have much experience with the Muggle world, and she was clearly enjoying herself.

“Okay, so now what?” Lavender asked, bringing their luggage over.

“I’ll grab us a cab, and they’ll take us to my parent’s house.”

“And they’re expecting us, right?”

“Mhmmm,” Hermione said, taking her suitcase from Lavender. “I think we go this way.” They made their way out of the airport to the sidewalk, where Hermione was quickly able to grab a cab.

The two of them were soon nestled in the backseat, the cab driver zipping them down the freeways. Hermione took Lavender’s hand, squeezing it tightly. Her heart pounded in her chest.

“Relax,” Lavender whispered, leaning her head to rest on Hermione’s shoulder. 

“I’ve never brought anyone home before,” Hermione whispered. “I mean, I know they were hoping Harry and I would get together, but I told them that would never happen.”

“You don’t think they’ll like me?” Lavender asked.

“No, I’m sure they will,” Hermione countered.

“Then what are you worrying for?” Lavender said. “I told you, you worry too much.” Leaning up, she pressed a kiss to Hermione’s cheek before resting her head on Hermione’s shoulder once more.

The rest of their ride was in silence. Hermione was nervous, but Lavender was right - she knew that she was over worrying. 

“This is it,” their driver announced, coming to a stop in front a small, green house.

“Thank you,” Hermione said. She paid the driver before scooting out the back of the cab with Lavender. “Let’s go in.”

“See, now I’m the nervous one,” Lavender said, laughing awkwardly as she followed Hermione up the walkway to the house.

Hermione shook her head. The two of them could be a right mess sometimes, but somehow, they just worked. Pausing in front of the door, Hermione reached up and knocked loudly. Her stomach tumbled nervously as she waited for one of her parents to open the door. Looking at Lavender, she saw that she was biting her lower lip anxiously.

The door swung open and revealed a middle-aged woman. “Hermione!” she shouted in excitement, grabbing her and pulling her into a hug. “Oh, darling, we’ve missed you!”

Hermione hugged her mother back tightly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Mum, hi,” she greeted, grinning. “I’ve missed you, too.”

Jean pulled away, looking her over. “You look beautiful. Much better than you did after you restored our memories.”

“Well, Mrs Weasley has been feeding me nonstop, so I’ve gained most of my weight back,” Hermione told her. “Everyone’s been doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear,” Jean said. “Your father isn’t home yet, but please come in.” She looked at Lavender, who was quietly standing back. “Oh, hello, dear, I didn’t even see you there.”

Lavender blushed. “Hello, Mrs Granger.”

“Please, call me Jean.”

“Mum, this is my girlfriend, Lavender,” Hermione introduced, her heart racing nervously.

“Your girlfriend?” Jean asked, eyes wide. “Hermione, darling, I didn’t realise…”

“I didn’t either, until shortly after everything settled down.” Hermione bit her lower lip. “Is that okay?”

“Okay? Hermione, goodness, yes!” Jean exclaimed, pulling both Lavender and Hermione into a hug. “I’m so sorry, I’m sure my reaction worried you both.” Pulling away, she smiled at both of the girls reassuringly. “I’m so happy for you both, and I look forward to getting to know you more, Lavender.”

“Likewise,” Lavender said, smiling.

“Oh, do come in!” Jean said, stepping aside and out of the doorway. “You both must be exhausted. Go settle in, and I’ll put some tea on and make some sandwiches if that sounds good.”

“That sounds perfect because I’m starving,” Lavender said grinning.

“Perfect, and Hermione, don’t worry about what your father will think.” Jean looked at her with a knowing look. “He’ll be very happy for you, and that’s all we’ve ever wanted. Besides, he’ll be excited that you didn’t end up with Ron.” Jean laughed.

Hermione and Lavender shared a knowing look and laughed as well.

“Now, go settle in and freshen up. I’ll see you both in a bit.” Jean made a shooing motion with her hand before she headed into the kitchen.

“That went better than expected,” Hermione said, leading Lavender upstairs towards the guest room they’d be sharing.

“It’s clear your Mum loves you, Hermione, and I’m sure your Dad is the same way.” Lavender smiled. “I’m pretty sure you could bring home anyone, and as long as you’re happy, they’d be happy.”

Stepping into the guest room, Hermione dropped her bag on the floor and turned to face Lavender. “Well, I’m glad it’s you that makes me happy.” She stepped towards Lavender and wrapped her arms around her. “I love you.”

Lavender kissed her tenderly. “I love you, too, Hermione.” They kissed again before stepping apart. “Do you mind if I shower? I feel gross after that long flight.”

“Of course,” Hermione said. “Down the hall and to the left.” 

“I’ll be quick because I am starving and I know you are too.”

Hermione laughed. “Don’t even worry, take your time. I’m actually going to slip into my parents’ room and use their bathroom to freshen up, too.”

With a sense of relief, Hermione sat down on the bed. She exhaled deeply, glad to be with her parents and to have them meet Lavender. She knew her father would approve, too, so all that was left to do was enjoy their stay.

Heading to the other bathroom, Hermione knew that it wouldn’t be hard to do now that everything was out in the open. She smiled, ready to fully enjoy and take advantage of their holiday abroad.


End file.
